


I Hate Him. I Love Him

by ModernKassandra



Category: Troy (2004)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernKassandra/pseuds/ModernKassandra
Summary: Briseis reflects on her complicated feelings towards Achilles.
Relationships: Achilles/Briseis (Troy 2004)
Kudos: 13





	I Hate Him. I Love Him

_Achilles._ The man who had killed my beloved cousin.

 _Achilles._ The man who had come to war with my country so he could have his glory.

 _Achilles._ The man who had been given my heart and then threw it away.

As I stood in the still peacefulness of the Temple, I thought back to how this war had changed my life. It had killed many people. It had taken Hector away from me. It had shown me a faint glimmer of what it was to love a man.

Yes. Love.

As much as I hated to admit it, even to myself, I knew that I loved Achilles. As much as I hated him for killing my family and for putting me through this endless guilt, I loved him.

I loved him for the way he had saved me from the soldiers. I loved him for the way he had held me even when we both knew it would only be a short time before our world of wishful thinking came crashing down around us. I loved him for the way he had respected me to make my own choices, and let me come to him of my own free will.

I let out a small sigh as I knelt in front of the statue of Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love. How could I still love the man who had destroyed everything I held dear? How could I still wish that I was back in that camp with his arms wrapped around me and his breath winding through my hair? I knew that I shouldn’t still feel this, but I knew I couldn’t stop it either. He had changed me, completely and irrevocably.

I hate him.

I love him. 


End file.
